So We Made Him Our King
by Seasaltandsweetpeas
Summary: I look through the rose bushes and see him. He's talking to Sverige with urgency, like something bad has happened, but all I feel is the rush of colorfully painted painted butterfly as they rush up my through my stomach and flutter about my heart. There he is again. Danmark. (Sequel to Love is Louder than Words, but can be read by it's self)
1. The sympathetic one

My leather boots hit the hardwood floor as I stomp up the stairs. "Finland!"

A little blond man stumbles out of the bedroom and throws me a big sincere smile. "Oh, hello Norja, I haven't seen you in a while. What's wrong?"

I glare at him, but he doesn't notice. "Your husband, that's the problem."

"Oh dear! Please don't be mad at Ruotsi. I don't know what he's done, but he hasn't been himself lately, don't blame him."

I let out a small bitter laugh. "I'm sure! Yes Finland, I just won't be mad at him for taking me away from Danmark. Thank you, that's very helpful." I can feel the sarcasm rippling through my voice and it really shocks me. I didn't know I could be this bitter, but I suppose I have a good reason.

Finland's dewy brown eyes turn into a painting of concern and horror. "What did he do?"

I pull the crumpled note from my back pocket and thrust it in front his face. He takes it from me and gently smoothed it out, until the wrinkles are just little bumps on the page and the stains from Danmark's and my tears are obvious little dots that spill onto the neatly written words.

He stands there with his cheery feet bouncing about unconsciously and his fingers dancing along the paper. His goofy demeanor gives me nothing, but the sting of envy. Why can't I always be that happy?

The thought depresses me and I fall against the wall, letting my surroundings seep into me. This place really is nice with it's high ceiling and sturdy oak doors, I wish I didn't hate it so much right now.

The soft melodic sound of Finland's voice drags me out of my musings, like a sled on a rope. "Norja, this isn't Ruotsi's fault, you know that."

God! Why can't he understand? And why does he always have to be so damned optimistic? And right? Is it really that hard?

I let out a shuddering sigh. "But… he's_ happy_ about it."

The bouncy little man gives me a quizzical look. "What? No, why would he be happy about this? He knows how much you love Tanska."

I gasp with exasperation. "Finland, the second I walked in the door he started smiling and said he was glad I was here. Didn't offer me sympathy or anything! He just smiled."

"That's so awful Norja, I'm so sorry. Like I said he hasn't been himself lately."

I feel bad, really, this isn't Finlands fault and he's done nothing to deserve my anger. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" His light, peppy voice has a confused twist in it, like a five year old who's asking why the sky is blue.

"Because. I shouldn't have yelled at you, Fin, you haven't done anything," I feel my eyes get sad and heavy, then wet little tears start staining my cheeks, "I just miss him so much, you know?"

I let my head droop so that the tears fall to the floor, then the floor is replaced by Finland soft shoulders and his hands wrap around my back: "You can cry as long and as much as you want to, I'll always be here."

I'm so awful. In the short time I've known this man I've been nothing but cruel to him, and now, here he is, showing me more kindness than I could ever hope for him to give me.

Yeah, I'm awful and Danmark is gone and Sverige is happy. All I can do is cry.

**AN: Hej! so only one person really asked for a sequel, but a bunch of my friends wanted one, so hear's the first chapter. And yes, this is from Norway's point of view. I love you Denmark, but sometimes I need to wright from a different prospective.**

**Please** review

**I don't own Hetalia **


	2. the chocolate covered five year old

"Brother!" The childish voice prods at my ears with an annoying shrillness. Ugh.

I roll across the bed and let my messy hair swing into my sleepy eye. "Humm,what time is it?"

I feel the bed bounce as Island scrambles up the sheets and plops down on the mattress, then theirs a warm heavy feeling on my chest. I look up and he's sitting on me with his grubby five year old hands scrunched around a blanket. There's a huge grin and what must be a whole chocolate bar smeared across his face and he answers me in a gleeful, chirpy voice. "Five 'n the morning! Ta de da, ta de da. Get up! Get up! Get up!"

God damn it, why can't he just sleep in like a normal person?

I push myself up on the bed, and Island tumbles off my chest and into my lap in a fit of giggles. I'm not nearly as amused. "Island you know I wake up at six thirty, and why is your face covered in chocolate?"

He looks up at me with a big toothy smile, "Well, when I got up I told Mr. Finnlandi that I was hungry and he asked me what I wanted to eat. I said I wanted chocolate so he got me two chocolate bars and a great big cup of hot chocolate! Then he said he hoped you wouldn't be mad, but is so nice that I know you won't be mad at him, right?"

I sigh, taking in his ramble, and end up getting out of bed a long time before I wanted to. I shuffle out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Island skips along behind me. No one should be this hyper so early in the morning; how the hell is he this happy at five AM?

Finland is dancing about the kitchen making breakfast when we walk in: "Good morning, Norja!"

"You gave him sugar?"

He gets an "oh" expression on his face and starts trying to defend himself. "I'm sorry Norja, it's just he had these big puppy dog eyes, and he was so cute, and he wanted chocolate."

I lean against the wall and raise my eyebrow. "Finland, it was five in the morning."

"Well, technically it was four thirty."

I cross my arms and give him the best disapproving look I can. "You should have sent him back to bed."

Island tugged at my nightgown, looking up at me with an adorable pout and wide purple eyes. "But big brother, I like waking up early. I get to see the sun rise, and it's got all these pretty colors in it."

Finland points an accusing finger at the boy. "See! That face! Now tell me you wouldn't have given him chocolate."

"I wouldn't have given him chocolate, especially so early in the day. When he crashes from his sugar rush you get to deal with it."

The younger man smacks his stirring spoon across the kitchen counter, and lets out a frustrated sigh. "Damn."

I stand up and shake my head, grabbing Island's hand and dragging out of the room. "Come on Island, we'll go clean the chocolate off your face."

**AN: So this chapter is short and pointless, but i kind of love it. I only hinted to it in ****_Love is Louder than Words, _****but I really love Finland and Norway's friendship, so don't be surprised if Finny shows up a lot in this.**

**Please Review **

**I don't own Hetalia **


	3. The Rose Bush Wall

"No Hildirid! I'm not going to leave my brother here just so I can go on a trip with a bunch of fairies!"

The elf tilts her head so that her curly brown hair covers her leaf shaped ears, and she pouts. Her crescent shaped mouth wiggles into an adorable frown and her big green eyes fill up with hurt and betrayal. "But Norge, they invited you!"

I sigh, leaning my head against the palace's brick walls, and sink my shoes farther into the cool, moist dirt. I love my magickal friends, but they do have trouble taking "no" for an answer. "Tell them I'm sorry, but I can't go."

A huff escapes her tiny body and she shakes her head in frustration. "I thought you knew better than to make the fairies angry, but, fine. When your life is turned upside down by fairy folk don't look at me."

I'm about to disagree when I hear two sets of distant foot steps and the sound of familiar voices. I raise a finger to my lips and give Hildirid a stern glare. "Shush."

I peer through the rose bushes, counting on the colorful flowers to hide me. And then, for the first time in a year, I see him.

He's talking to Sverige with urgency, like something bad has happened, but all I feel is the rush of colorfully painted painted butterflies as they rush up my through my stomach and flutter about my heart. There he is again. Danmark.

I'm going to run out there. I'm going to hug him, and kiss him, and say that I love him. But I don't. Instead I cling to the rose bush, pretending that the thorns don't dig into my skin and that little drops of blood aren't dripping down my palms. I sit and I listen.

"Come on Sve! I really need your help with this." His voice is pleading and worried, but it still has a loud and gleeful demeanor.

"' s'id n' D'n." (I said no, Dan). They mosey about the lake for a while before sitting down on the lush spring grass that dances about with the wind and twirls around the roses. Then finally, after a long blissful silence, he responds.

"But Sve, Holland didn't even tell me about the high interest rate." He pulls off his shoes, slips off his socks, rolls up his trousers and lets his feet dance into the water, making the lake ripple into oblivion like some sort of lovely fabric that's been left to crumple up on the floor. "And the Germanic nations are back. Please Sverige, if you don't help me I'll have to give my country to Holland."

"W'll th'n y'' b'tt'r l''rn h'll'nd'r'." (Well then you better learn Holländare.)

My eyes drift shut and I let the warmth of the sun take over my thoughts. Why is Sve being so mean? Is he being mean? Oh, those birds sound so sweet, like pie, or candy apples...

"Sve, please, I'm begging you." The rose thorns dig deeper into my relaxed hand and I snap back to reality.

"' w'n't j'st g'v' y'' m'n'y D'n, b't 'f y'' w'nt ''ll b'y Sc'n''." (I won't just give you money Dan, but if you want I'll buy Scania.)

Danmark throws his hands up in the air, with a look of disbelief: "Why does everyone want my land? I mean I know I'm gorgeous, but that doesn't mean you all need to buy me out of existence."

His feet start to crawl out of the lake, bumping into frogs and lily pads as they go. Then he stands up, letting his wet feet drip onto the carpet-like grass, and starts meandering towards me.

Sverige goes along with him, "Y'u kn'w y'u n'ed th's D'nm'rk, h'ar, 'f y'u g'v' m' Sc'n'a th'n I'l' k'ep g'v'ng y'u m'n'y unt'l y'u g't b'ck 'n y'ur f'et." (You know you need this, Danmark. Here, if you give me Scania then I'll keep giving you money until you get back on you feet.)

My mind starts jumping about like a caught fish as they get nearer. They're getting to close. They're going to find me. My hands start to tremble and I can feel the panic swimming about in my chest. What will Danmark think? We haven't seen each other in a year and now I'm spying on him. Why should he want someone like that back? And what if Sve gets angry? I've seen him get angry before, but his anger has never been directed at me and I don't really want that to change today.

I hear their foot steps get louder, like the hooves of an angry moss and, in a rush of anxiety, I find myself dashing out from behind the rose bush, ignoring the throne pricks on my hands, and running away from their reactions .

There's a shout from behind me. It's Danmark's voice and I almost turn back. "Norge?"

But I don't. Instead I keep going, around the moss covered brick walls of the palace, through a pair of heavy double doors and into the warm kitchen, where I lean on the counter and pant, while Finland asks what's wrong.

**AN: Okay, so yes, Norway is a bit OC in this, but remember, He just saw his boyfriend for the firs time in a year. And anyways I feel like he's probably a bit more emotional when he's alone. I'm sorry that Sweden's dialog is so atrocious, but I suck at writing it, so really you should be glad that I let Sweden talk at all. **

**Please Review **

**I don't own Hetalia **


	4. The Day He Came Back

"I'm do'ng th's f'r y'u N'rg'." (I'm doing this for you, Norge.)

I lean toward the mirror, fiddling with the ruffles on my shirt collar. "So you don't really want to help him?"

"Pl'ase d'n't m'ke m'h answ'r th't." (Please don't make me answer that.)

I turn to face him, "I believe you just did."

* * *

><p>I stand at the foot of the stairs, playing with my hair and trying not to look nervous.<p>

Waiting is the hardest part and I think Island would agree. He's excited, I can tell by the way he's clinging to the hem of my skirt and bouncing up and down. The fast motion wrinkles his recently ironed dress and, oblivious to his scrunched up apparel, he starts to singing a little tune: " _I_ _get to see Mr. Danmörk again! I get to see örk again!_." It makes me smile.

Sve doesn't seem nearly so excited, slouching against the banister with his arms crossed. He seems more interested the Fin leaning against the kitchen doorway than the soon to arrive guest, and I can't help but wonder what Dan did to make Sve hate him so much.

The door creaks open slowly,and I feel my hands grab each other and twist about like captured snakes as tall blond hair, then a grinning face with sparkling sky blue eyes, then finally the handsomely dressed, well built form of my lover makes its way out of the gusty wind outside and into the warm house.

The second his feet touch the hard wood floor Island rips his hands away from my robe and goes running towards him: " örk!"

Danmark smiles and hoists the six year old into his arms. "Hey kiddo! You got big!"

Sverige glances towards the two and, with an air of obligation, pushes himself off the banister and mosies his way towards Danmark, holding his hand out reluctantly. "W'lc'm' b'ck D'n," (Welcome back Dan).

Danmark juggles Island onto his hip and takes Sverige's hand, shaking it up and down vigorously.

Sve pulls his hand away just as Finland bounces out of the kitchen, with a plate full of pasties and a laughter filled smile. "It's good to see you again Tanska! Look, I made pasties!"

"That's great, Finny!" I'm starting to feel ignored, like if I ran away right now no one would notice. That is until he turns to me and his eyes brighten just a bit more. "But I think I'll have to have them later."

He sets Island on the ground and starts moving toward me in little elated hops. I close my eyes, I've been waiting for this moment for so long that it frightens me. I take a deep breath and let my eyes open. Then I stop. He's there with his arms around me and his eyelashes fluttering against my cheek.

He's so close now that I can smell the sea spray lingering on his clothes, and then there's a soft warm breath floating into my ear. "Did you really think I'd forget you?" The whispered words tickle my neck and his breath makes my hair flutter across my ears. I remember the way he always knew what I was thinking, but he still knows. Maybe it hasn't been as long as I thought.

My thoughts smudge into a colorful blur as our lips brushing together and I pull him closer to me, cherishing his scent and smile at the flavor of sugar and butter that fills my mouth and lets me know that it's really him. He's back.

**AN: Sorry this took a bit longer than normal, I was really busy. But hey Denmark's back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really hard to wright.**

**Please review**

**I don't own Hetalia. **


	5. Tricky Fairies

My fingers sink into our mossy surroundings and I smile. I always loved summer.

My head rests on Danmark's lap while my eyes lazily follow Island across the lawn. He's kneeling in the grass with a daisy chain draped across his arms when something lands on his shoulder.

It's a butterfly, lovely, with yellows, greens, and accenting black all splashed onto a pair of small fluttering wings.

"Look brother, a butterfly landed on you."

He looks too fast and it flits off of his shoulder, but he goes running after it anyways. I grin at his childish behavior and let my eyes drift away to the sun-filled leaves above me.

_Splash_

I look back and he's gone. Shit!

The butterfly's hovering over the lake and two little hands reach out of the water searching for air. It takes a second to all make sense, and then I'm running towards the water with worry clouding my mind.

I reach the lake's edge and grab his flailing hands in mine, pulling him into my arms and telling him he's okay, as he clings to me and begins to cry.

I run my fingers through his wet silver hair, promising that it won't happen again and that there will always be more butterflies.

Just as he begins to calm down two fairies come tumbling out of the rose bushes, laughing so hard they can't fly, and I realize what happened.

"Did you do this?" Danmark gives me a confused look.

"Umm, no."

The fairies start laughing harder and I sigh in irritation: "Not talking to you Dan, I'm talking to them."

He looks the way I point, just in order to look back at me like I'm crazy: "There's no one there, Nor."

I roll my eyes. "Yes there is, you just can't see them." I turned my attention back to the still giggling fairies: "So did you?"

The one who had calmed down the most, Ingibjorg, gave me an indignant response: "No, why would we hurt a poor little boy? All we did was make a butterfly."

I raise my eyebrows at her questioningly: "Was the butterfly supposed to lead him to the water?"

The second fairie, Thorgerd, gives me a small nervous smile. "Well...yes." I glare at her. "B-but you should have come on the trip with us!"

I dig the palms of my hands into the dark green lawn, releasing Island from a protective hug, and lean back with defeated groan. "Is that what this is about?"

Just as I look back at the pair of mischievous fairies, Hildirid wanders into view with a stern pout and her hands on her hips. "What did I tell you Norge? I said this would happen, you should have listened."

I shake my head at the three magical creatures and stand up, wiping the grass of my skirt and picking Island back up. "Kindly piss off, my dears." Then I turn to the still dripping child in my arms. "Come on Island, let's get you into some dry clothes."

**AN: You thought I would just leave the side story with the fay alone? Of course not! I'm sorry this is so bad, but I really can't be bothered to make it any better right now considering that its not really an important chapter.**

**Please review **

**I don't own Hetalia **


	6. So we made him our king

We both felt it when our rulers died. I felt the mourning of my people and the chaos that ensues in a lawless land and I'm sure Sverige felt it too. There's no way for a nation not to, but Danmark was there and, even if it wasn't a king, he had a queen, someone to rule us and protect us. Someone who would have our land and people's best interests in mind.

So here I stand in the throne room, with my best robes on and my hands held in prayer that he won't make a fool of us all.

The doors swing open and loud footsteps fill the silent room. I watch silently as Danmark struts through the echoing chamber with his long bearskin cloak swishing across the long velvet carpet .

When he reaches the front of the room he kneels in front of the bishop and lets the crown settle on his head.

The bishop starts going on a ramble, with blessings and a lecture on responsibilities to god and things of that sort. I don't really listen. I may be a priest, but Island is getting bored and I have to keep him from talking during the ceremony.

When I finally look up from the squirming child at my side it is to see Danmark flash me a grin and turn back to the bishop.

* * *

><p>Island is in bed already. I don't blame him, after something as big as a coronation I'm more than ready to fall asleep myself, but Danmark stops me in the hallway.<p>

His hair is wilder than normal and he looks drowsy. I'm ready to say good night, but the words are caught in my mouth when he leans down and kisses me. He tastes sweet and warm and exhausted, like a warm cookie, and it makes me smile.

He pulls away and, giving me a loving look with tired eyes, "So I'm king now. You know I'm not quite sure what to do with that."

I lean my head against his chest and murmur out a response, "I'm sure you'll do fine, now go to bed, you look like you're gonna to fall over."

He leans down and gives me a soft peck on my forehead before starting to walk away: "Good night, love."

**AN: I'm not Christian so the religious parts might be a bit inaccurate, but there wasn't really a way to wright this chapter without the church showing up. **

**Please review **

**I don't own Hetalia **


	7. Lavender blue, lavender green

Danmark saunters into the dining room, with an inquisitive finger leaning on his chin and a smirk dancing on his lips. "So Norge, I just realized, if I'm king of the Nordics doesn't that make you the queen?"

I don't bother looking up from my tea, he's always coming up with stupid things like this. "No."

"Oh, but I think it does, and I think Island should be the princess!"

I glance up at him and give him a face that says he's an idiot. "In order for Island to be a princess I would first have to actually be queen, and secondly he would have to be a girl. So where on earth did you get the idea that my little brother is a princess?"

He gives me an elated smile. "I don't know, I just like the idea of it."

Finland, who was probably snickering behind his daisy print tea cup through the whole conversation, finally decides to add some commentary. "So Tanska, who are Ruotsi and I in your little fantasy world?"

I let my head fall into my hands in defeat, as Danmark taps his head in thought. God damn it Finland, why do you have to encourage him?

"Well, I guess you would be Island's nursemade and Sve would be pissed off."

Sverige jerks his head into the doorway before stepping into the room completely, ignoring the pile of books in his hands. "W'y sho'ld y b' pi's'd o'f?" (Why should I be pissed off?)

Oh good, now I have a legitimate reason to leave. I cut Dan off before he can answer. "Sve? who's watching Island?"

"U'n, y d'n't kn'w, s'rry." (Umm, I don't know, sorry.)

I sigh, but it's more with relief than irritation, and leave to go find my brother.

I'm only a few steps down the hallway when I hear Danmark's booming voice declare, "Oh! you would be pissed off because you have to be the jester!"

It's currently taking all of my willpower not to repeatedly smash my head into the wall. Why do I love that bumbling idiot so much? He's obviously not very good for my mental health.

Regaining my composure, I let my feet stroll down the hallway, then I realize that I don't really need to check up on Island. He's eight years old now, he can be left alone from time to time.

But in the end up going to his room anyways, better to be safe than sorry.

The second I walk in the door I'm met by a pair of feet sticking up over the edge of his bed and the soft sound of erratic scribbling on paper. There's various scraps of parchment strewn across the floor, and a couple of ink splotches on the mattress. Ugh, and he had just cleaned his room too!

I give a disapproving and quizzical look to the boy sprawled across the bed. "What are you doing?"

His silver hair swayed past his ears as he looked up, and his serious violet eyes give me nothing more than a blank stare. "Making sagas, what else would I be doing?"

I sigh and turn to leave. Precocious child, what am I going to do with him. "Okay have fun, clean up when you get tired of writing,"

I leave him to making more ink splotches on his bed and tread down the hall to a large window. I gaze out at the chilly fall day and let out a sigh. Now I just need something to do.

**AN:Okay, so not my best work, but I had a bunch of big projects due this week so hopefully this will be fine. A bunch of my friends insisted that I make a chapter were Norway was the "queen" so I really had no choice, but to wright this chapter. **

**If you get the obscure reference in the tittle than you get virtual lutefisk! wait, no, that sounds disgusting, you can have virtual cookies instead.**

**Please review**

**I don't own Hetalia **


	8. A wonderful gift

"Look what I got you, Norge!"

I let my feet drag in the dirt, while Danmark pulls me into the stable and pushes me towards a stall. When I see what's inside I'm momentarily stunned, but then I start to realize what's in front of me.

Trapped in the plain wooden stall is one of the most gorgeous horses I've ever seen. It's the color of the sky on a cloudy day with a mane and tail that look like a waterfall made of black ink.

The sight of it makes me smile on the inside and let out a little gasp on the outside. "Y-you got me a horse?"

Danmark gives me a big grin and wraps his arms around my waist. "Well yeah. I know you already have one, but Søtvier is getting old and I thought you might want a new one."

I tug myself out of his grasp and lean over to stroke the animal's long flowing mane. Its hair is cool and soft and it tickles my fingers as it runs through my hand.

As the delicate strands slide out of my grasp I let the tiniest of smiles creep into my face. Danmark catches it and reveals a grin that looks like triumph. "So what are you going to name it?"

I lean my head into the horse's neck and inhale the scent of straw and wind. " Tåke. His name is Tåke "

"That's a good name."

Suddenly I realize what Danmark is waiting for, and yes, I think he's right, a gift this useful and lovely should earn him a kiss.

I turn around slowly and let my hand fall away from my new pet. I shuffle a few steps closer and wrap my arms around his neck, pushing my soft lips against his chapped ones.

His fingers make their way into my hair, and he kisses me back.

"Thank you love." And with those mumbled words, I pull away.

**AN: I'm sorry this is so short. I know this chapter seems pointless, but it's not so bare with me please.**

**Please review**

**I don't own Hetalia **


	9. Who really lies?

I twirl my spoon in my coffee and look up to continue our conversation. "Yeah, Dan's been insanely nice lately. What do you think happened?"

Finland looks at me from across the table with a quizzical look, "Tanska been nice lately?"

"Yeah! He's been so sweet! You know I'm really starting to think it has something to do with making him king. Maybe he's meant to be our ruler."

The Finnish man gives me a skeptical look. "Norja, Tanska has been really awful to Ruotsi and I recently."

I laugh at his ridiculous claim, "What are you blabbering on about Finland? Dan's done nothing, but pamper us since we made him king. Why would you say anything against him?"

Finland sighs sympathetically before reaching across the table and taking hold of my hands. "Norja, I know you love Tanska and he's been very good to you and Islanti lately, but you must have noticed how cruel he's been to Ruotsi."

I know he's lying. He must be. Dan may not be the kindest person, but he's never been cruel and with this in mind I spit out my response, "I don't know what you're talking about, and I'm astonished that you would tell me such a blatant lie!"

My chair scrapes the floor as I stand up and march towards the door. Finland reaches out in an attempt to stop me. "Norja wait!"

It's too late, I've already left.

* * *

><p>"Dan?" I drape my arms around my lover and let my head fall onto his chest. "Finland says you've been treating him and Sve badly. Is that true?"<p>

He looks down at me with a befuddled look. "No. Where on earth did he get that idea?"

I close my eyes and let out an exhausted hum. "I don't know, Fin exaggerates some times. You know I didn't think you did it."

"I'm glad."

"About what?"

"You having faith in me."

"That's good. I'm tired now Dan, lets go to bed."

**AN: Oh my gosh, this is short and a week late, I'm so sorry!**

**Please review **

**I don't own Hetalia**


	10. The Stockholm Blood Bath

**Warning: This chapter is rather violent, so if that causes a problem for you it's okay to skip this chapter, looking up the Stockholm blood bath on Wikipedia will probably tell you more anyways (: **

* * *

><p>The doors swing open and I walk onto the balcony with Island clomping along behind me. It's a wonderful, sunny day, children, like Island, shouldn't be inside on days like today, or so I thought. Unfortunately for my rambunctious little brother, when I see the balcony's other two residents it becomes very clear that today is not a good day to play outside.<p>

Danmark and Sverige stand silently at the end of the balcony well Danmrak holds Sve's head down, forcing him to look at the ground below. I can hear the sound of screaming and a sharp blade, then I see Sverige flinch.

I don't know what's going on, but I know that whatever it is it's not good, so I do the first thing I think of; I spin around and cover Islands eyes.

He squirms about in my lightly placed grasp before asking a question that I can't answer. "Big brother? What's going on?"

So I lie,"Nothing sweet heart."

He reaches up and pushes my hand away from his face, looking up as I move to block his view. "Then why are you hiding my eyes?"

I put on a genuinely fake smile and rack my brain for another lie, "Well... umm, there was a really big spider and I know how scared you are of spiders, so I hid you from it."

He raises a silvery eyebrow at me, "But big brother, I'm not afraid of spiders."

My mouth coils into a nervous grin, "Oh that's right! Silly me I forgot. You know what, why don't you go inside and play with Finland? Theres an awful mess out here and I need to clean it up, it will be no fun for you, now off you go," and I hastily push him back inside.

As soon as the heavy wooden doors shut behind him I go racing up to the balustrade, only stopping when I reach Danmark and Sverige.

I lean over the balcony intent on seeing what's going on, only to be met with a horrifying spectacle. A pile of bodies, pale with their warm red blood pooling onto the brick patio beneath them and filling the hot summer's day with a wretched stench.

When I look just a bit farther I can see a disorderly mass of nobles standing with swords held to their throats as they waiting to be beheaded. One steps forwards and I close my eyes. When the axe comes down I hear a sound I haven't heard since the Viking age, it's the sound of murder and I don't think I like it anymore.

When I open my eyes there's another body on the ever growing pile and a fresh puddle of blood on the ground, but I don't mourn the human, humans come and go. Instead I turn away, facing the two men next to me and I yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?"

Sverige makes a failed attempt at pulling himself away from Danmark's unforgiving grasp and gives me an angry, mumbled response. "D'n's k'll'ng a'l tha Sw'd'sh n'bl's nd cl'rgy m'n th't er app's'd to tha D'n'sh k'ng nd h's m'king mi w'tch." (Dan's killing all the Swedish nobles and clergymen that are opposed to the Danish king and he's making me watch.)

Danmark makes a soft hissing noise. "Shut up Sve, were not done yet."

I let a look of shock and disapproval set into my features; this ridiculous, what the hell would Dan do that for? "Danmark! Stop this right now!"

He doesn't respond and after several minutes of disgusting silence I stomp back inside.

* * *

><p>It's far too late when he walks in. Any time to talk me out of being angry has past and so has dinner.<p>

Now, with everyone else tucked in bed is the time to ask him what he's done, so I lift my serious gaze to meeting his tired one,"What did you do it for?"

He plops down on the bed and lends me a grim smile, "I think you know Norge, I heard Sweden tell you."

"So Finland was right?"

"About what?"

"You. You hurt him and Sverige. You know I asked you how you treated them; you lied to me Dan."

"Come on Norge, you know I have my reasons."

I shift my head against the pillows. "But they're not good enough." I set my book down on the mattress and send him a hurt and angry glare. "Do you know that Island almost saw it? Can you imagine seeing something like that at age ten?"

"But he didn't see it!"

"But he could have!"

Shaking his head he lets out a long tired sigh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything to Island and I shouldn't have lied to you. Will you please forgive me?"

"It's gonna take some time Dan, a couple of weeks at least, now until then you can sleep somewhere else."

Denmark didn't bother to argue, he knew it was pointless. Instead left the room with a blanket, a pillow, and an apologetic look painted over his face.

**AN: Hello people who don't mind violence! It's nice to meet you! This chapter was really hard to wright, but I think I did okay with it. Please let me know if I should change the story to be rated M, thanks! Now I suggest that you go look at pictures of kittens and/or puppy's, it will make you feel better.**

**Please review**

**I don't own Hetalia. **


	11. The Storm

There's screaming on the other side of the door and a bawling child in my arms. It's been that way for a couple of days now.

I let my fingers glide through Islands silver hair and whisper soothing lies into his ear: "It will all be fine soon. Everything will be back to normal in a few days."

Island only knows half the story. He knows that Danmark hurt some of Sveriges people and he knows that Sve and Dan are angry with each other, but I never told him that people died, or that Sverige might leave, that Finland might go with him. I'll explain all of that when I have to, but not before then. I don't want to see the look on his face when I do.

The door creaks open and I look up to see Finland slide into the room and tiptoe over to where I'm sitting. His mouth turns up in a concerned smile and he glances at me before shifting his gaze to Island.

He kneels down so that he's at the young boys eye level and pushes a plate he's holding up to him: "Look Island! I made you some lehtiä leipää!"

Just having noticed the new person in the room,my brother squirms away from me and shaking the tears away from his wet cheeks: "Wha-," then he's notices what the Finn is holding and his eyes get wide "You made me Laufabrauð? But Mr. Finnlandi, it's not Yule yet!"

Finland small smile lifts into an amused grin and he ruffles Islands hair affectionately , "maybe not, but I thought you should get a treat, you've been awfully brave lately."

Island smiles at the other man and bounces out of my arms: "Okay!" and within seconds he's gobbling up the holiday treat.

Outside our door glass shatters along with the happy atmosphere. Finland looks towards the sound in distress before flopping down next to me on the couch and letting out an exasperated sigh: "Why can't they just get along?"

I chuckle at the question before putting on a sad smile, "Those two haven't gotten along since we were teenagers, I doubt there's much chance of them settling their differences now."

Finland scoffs at my words and opens his mouth to retort just as a loud bang resonates through the house, shaking the windows tell they rattle and making me cringe. The sudden noise scares a sob out of Island and he starts to cry, "Big brother, what are they doing?"

I pick him up, cradling him in my arms like I did when he was a baby and gently wiping away tears: "I don't know sweetheart,but I'm sure nothing is wrong."

I wish someone would tell me that. I wish someone would hold me in their arms and promise me that my friends wouldn't tear each other apart. But no one does, so instead I listen to my own words and wish that they were true.

I don't know when this will all blow over, maybe it never will, but until then we're here, the three of us, safe and sound silently waiting for the storm to pass.

**AN: Oh jeez, I'm sorry it's been so long, but i'm back now so that's good. If you don't know ****Laufabrauð or leaf bread is Icelandic flat bread that's mostly eaten at Christmas . It has patterns in it and it really pretty, so if you have some time you should go look at some pictures of it because they all look really neat.**

**Please review **

**I don't own Hetalia **


	12. When People Leave

Muffled foot steps and hushed whispers slip under the door as I tuck Island into bed. I can't help but be curious, no one in this house whispers unless they have to.

Eager to hear the secrets bustling about other room, I move faster, pulling a thick, wool blanket up to Island's chin before leaving a quick peck on his forehead and making my way out of the room at a quick pace.

I quiet my foot steps as I get closer to the sitting room, and stop just behind the doorway where I see them; Finland and Sverige with half-empty suitcases and fluffy blankets piled up around them.

"_Ruotsi,are you sure this is a good idea?"_

" _C'me 'n F'n w' c'n't j'st l't h'm tre't 's l'ke th's, w're le'v'ng." (Come on Fin we can't just let him treat us like this, we're leaving.)_

They pack their bags and I stay quiet, telling myself it's for the best and that they have every reason to leave, but I know I'll have changed my mind by morning.

I stand and watch until their bags are full and their boots are tied, then Sverige opens the door and the two runaways slip out into the night. I wait until they're a good distance away before retreating from my hiding place, and tiptoeing over to the door like a child that's up too early on Christmas morning.

I reach the doorway and stand there on a pair of wobbling legs while a heavy feeling fills up my chest. Right before they disappear into the dark I raise a shaking hand and I wave a sad wave, trying to tell them goodbye. When they do disappear I turn back into the warm sitting room, and I let that feeling in my chest pour out of me.

Soon my cheeks are wet and warm and I know I'm crying, but I don't care. I sit down on a chair and I lean back, letting my sight blur and my lips quiver because I can feel the tears and they're not ready to stop yet. In fact they won't be ready to stop for a while.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning on the chair in the sitting room with the rising sun flooding through the still open door. I sit up and I stretch, then I get up and walk out to the porch.<p>

Standing in the frosty shadow of the house, I scan the horizon hoping that I'll see Finland and Sverige walking back towards me. They're not there, of course they're not. So I decide that the sun has no right to shine and shut the door on it's face, drawing the shades so that it can't see in.

I walk into the dining room and sit down. A few minutes later and Danmark shuffles in with his typical smile plastered across his face and his uncombed hair bobbing above his head.

He sits down next to me, says good morning, and begins to yammer on about pointless things while I nod and mumble the occasionally retort. A maid comes out of the kitchen with two plates full of breakfast and we start to eat. Then Danmark asks the question I've been dreading. "Are Fin and Sve up yet?"

I stare down at my pannekaker and take a deep breath. "N-no Dan, they're gone." I can feel his eyes fix on me. "I saw them leave last night, I'm sorry, I didn't have time to stop them," the little lie escapes and I look up.

Danmark's eyes are burning with fury and his jaw line is set menacingly. Then he starts to shout, "Fucking Sverige! This must have been his idea! Does he really think he can get away with this? You know I could have kicked him out of the union, but I didn't! I should have though, the asshole was nothing but trouble! Fuck! What gives him the right?"

But soon enough his voice creeps into a sad little whimper and a hurt look starts to bleed into his scowl. "I mean how can he just leave like that?"

Then the tears start to flow and his voice starts to tremble until every word he says makes my heart break, "I-I hurt him, I know, b-but I don't hate him, I ne-never hated him a-and I didn't th-think he hated me. Oh god Norge, what am I going to do? I can't just let him go, he's one of my best friends."

His head falls into his hands and he peeks at me through his fingers. I can see defeat in his eyes as it crawls past his shadowy hands and it fills me up with remorse and regret. I could have stopped this, I could have run after them and asked them to stay, but instead I let them run away and now I've hurt one of the people I love the most.

Without thinking, I move so that I'm sitting in his lap with my arms holding him close, silently begging for forgiveness while he sobs into my chest. Nothing I say will console him, not right now, so instead of lending him comforting words I lean up and kiss away his tears. He responds quickly, moving so that his lips catch mine and we kiss and it tastes like salt, melancholy and memories.

Eventually I break away, resting my forehead on his and leaving the tip of our noses touching. Then I whisper a comforting lie. "It'll be okay Dan, everything's fine." Before telling him a truth, a vow that I'll never break. "I'm here and I'm not leaving. I'll stay with you forever, I promise."

**The End**

**AN: wow, it's been way to long, sorry guys. It took me a really long time to write this and between the EOC's and laziness it didn't get done very quickly. This is the end of the story and I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review **

**I don't own Hetalia **


End file.
